Demetre's Outbreak
by ChildoftheShadowDemon
Summary: A child who is orphaned faces the hardest decision of his life, die in Raccoon City, or go to Umbrella and become a test subject.


DEMETRE'S OUTBREAK

Demetre was born on September 7, 1989 and at the age of seven he was entered into a Tung Su Do class and took the class for the next three years. He became a blue belt at age ten, but his parents, who both worked as police officers, were suspended because of a paparazzi being mistaken for an armed criminal and being gunned down by the both of them, therefore making it impossible for them to continue to pay the sensei for lessons. Three months later, his parents were allowed to come back to work and on his twelfth birthday, his dad bought him a bow staff to train with, because Demetre had seen "Matrix Reloaded" and wanted to be just like 'Neo'.

He became strong and well learned at the age of 14 and turned gothic on his parents. He began to cut his wrists and act like and EMO when both of his parents were killed in a terrorist attack. As a commendation for his parent's bravery, Demetre was given his father's gun, but no ammunition. He kept it in his suitcase at the orphanage he was sent to.

Now, at the age of 16, the zombies have begun to attack the orphanage and the children were eaten, except for Demetre and a few others.

Demetre took his suitcase and smashed the bed frame of his bed, grabbing the long wooden pole and defending the children with little or no combat training, but to no avail, because as he fought off two of the zombies, the rest rushed past him and devoured the children.

Demetre took the pistol from his suitcase and ran from the orphanage, using his Tung Su Do to make a clearing for him to run to.

Chapter 1

Demetre ran out of the Orphanage's door, running from his dead friends, the undead caretakers, the zombies, all of them. He occasionally swung his long wooden pole that he took from one of the beds he broke at the mass of shuffling corpses that were heading for him, ignoring the cries of help and the bloody screams of agony as the people, humans, were devoured because of hungry zombies. He made it to the RPD and bolted inside, ignoring the body of a man in a yellow jacket lying dead on the concrete to his right and heading straight inside the doors of the RPD.

Demetre opened the door to the RPD and froze where he was after tightly shutting the door, for there were a group of Police officers pointing their guns at him.

"Dont shoot!", he cried out, dropping the pole and the empty gun, "It's Demetre! Merk and Allison's son!" The police officers kept their guns pointed, but took their fingers off the trigger.

"Have you been bitten or scratched by those things?", one of them asked.

"No Officer, I managed to make it here without a scratch.", he said, happly and lowered his hands.

"Cynthia, go check him.", one of the police officers told the blonde officer at the computer, "See if he is telling the truth." The girl did so and discovered his harmed wrists.

"Sir, he has wounds on his wrists."

"They're self inflicted.", he told her, "I began to cut myself after my parents were killed." The officers lowered their weapons and one of them grinned.

"That Glock on the ground is your father's, isnt it Demetre?"

Demetre nodded and picked it up, "And it still has no ammunition." The officer grinned and reached for a clip on his belt, tossing it to the boy and making sure he loaded it right.

"When those freaks get in, all you have to do is flip this switch and fire.", the officer said.

"Thanks, Uncle Peter.", Demetre said, pocketing the gun that was set on safety.

Demetre headed through the door next to the reception desk and through the evidence room, his pole at the ready for any zombies that might try to make him their next meal. He turned the corner and a zombie lunged for him, but he was quick enough to dodge it. The carrion fell to the floor and Demetre brought the staff down into the back of the zombie's head, the brittle bone and decaying flesh giving way to the pressure of the impact and destroying the zombie's head.

Demetre proceeded up the steps and onto the second floor.

Demetre walked up the steps slowly, rotten grey matter from the zombie at the bottom of the stairs hanging from one of his pole. He walked towards the narrow hallway, his pole at the ready.

He walked into the end of the hallway and was knocked over by a rotting corpse that threw itself at him.

With the monster on top of him, he used the pole to keep it at bay and rolled over, holding the zombie down until he could stand and put his foot on the zombie's chest.

As Demetre stared down at the struggling monster, he began to see his fellow orphans being chewed on and eaten by things exactly like this cannibal. He gritted his teeth and placed his foot on the zombie's head, pressing down slowly and making sure that whatever pain or fear the zombie could feel, if any, would be inflicted as he crushed it's head under his right foot.

Demetre saw a statue in the middle of the room but ignored it as he headed for the S.T.A.R.S. office.

Demetre opened the door and scanned the office with his eyes, relieved to see that there were no zombies inside, but he heard a number of moans and groans to his right and saw that there were three... four... five.. no more, zombies headed his way! Demetre bolted into the room and locked the door, looking for something to put in front of the door but only finding chairs with wheels.

He propped his pole up against the door and headed over to one of the desks, hoping there was something he could use as a weapon. He found something on a desk that looked important. It was a penknife.

_Great_, he thought_, I can open letters now, but I'm still out of a weapon_.

He remembered the gun in his pocket and pulled it out, but remembered that he only had fifteen bullets and he didnt know how many zombies were outside that door, just waiting for him to serve them their meal.

Demetre looked around the room and searched the desk some more, finding one more clip of 9mm rounds and stuffing it into his back pocket. He opened the locker next to the door and found a broken, unloaded shotgun.  
_Well, here's my melee item_, he thought to himself, slinging the shotgun over his back and taking the gun off safety. He had never fired a gun before, but it looked easy enough, and the situation called for it, so he would have to.

The zombies broke through the door and knocked down the pole and Demetre fired, remembering that the head was how you killed zombies in the movies. The kick of the gun was impressive and Demetre nearly fell over, but was relieved to see that the bullet went through the head of one zombie and into another. Two more zombies stumbled into the room and Demetre fired again, missing one of them and hitting the other in the neck.

_Neck shots are no good_, he screamed at himself, _shoot the head_!

He took careful aim and fired again, his body becoming used to the recoil and he hit the zombie in the left eye, forcing it to the ground. He fired again and it the next zombie in the cheek, having no effect on the staggering monster other than knocking it back slightly. The carrion regained it's balance and came for Demetre again. He fired and hit it in the nose, but the bullet continued through and severed the spinal cord, out the back of the zombie's head and shattering a window.  
Demetre put the pistol on safety and put it in his pocket, unslinging the shotgun from his back and slamming the butt of the gun into the skull of the paralyzed zombie on the ground, making sure it was dead before he walked out the door and swung the shotgun at a zombie who was outside the door's face, connecting the hard wood and metal to the side of the corpse's head, sliding off a large portion of the creature's face and forcing it's head into the wall, where the brittle skull smashed and crushed the decaying brain, killing the undead beast. Demetre headed further down the hall and exited onto the rooftops.

Demetre opened the door to the rooftop and surveys the area before deciding there was nothing to do or obtain here and turns around, but backs away quickly, because three zombies were behind him and inches away from grabbing him. He backed all the way into the wall and looked behind him to see what he collided with and registered it, also noticing that there was a burning helicopter next to the wall he was pressed up against.  
He had a sudden idea and threw the closest zombie into the fire and then pulled the Glock out quickly, taking it off of safety, and firing two shots at the zombies, one of the bullets hitting one zombie in the forehead and the other in the right temple.  
"Stupid people eaters.", he said, looking to the burning zombie and noticing it had gotten up from the flames. His eyes went wide and he tried to aim at the zombie, but the bright light and the heat waves from the fire blinded him, so he instead ran for the door and went back down to the Main Hall, hoping the zombies had not gotten through the gates or the front door.

Demetre rushed from the second floor and ran into the main hall, only to see that his worst fears had come true. The zombies had broken through the door to the RPD and were being held off by the small group of police officers, but to no avail.  
He aimed the gun and fired at one of the zombies and it fell, it's brain's falling out of the hole that had been placed in it's head. The police continued to fire and a few of them were attacked by the zombies, being devoured in front of their comrades and Demetre who was still firing at the group of twelve zombies, who all seemed to be the last of the group of the undead that had stormed the RPD.  
Demetre kept firing and ran out of bullets, with there only being seven zombies left and two of the ten police officers left. He pulled the other clip out, but dropped it in a hurried frenzy and it slid all the way down the sloped ramp next to the body of a dead cop who was rising from the dead at that instant.  
Demetre ran for the clip and swung the shotgun, taking the zombie cop's head off and killing it. Just as the cop fell, a zombie lunged at Demetre's uncle Peter and began to tear through the man's shoulder and chest, ripping large chunks of flesh off of his body, causing the man to scream bloody murder as his uniform began to stain with his blood mixed with the zombie's saliva.

Demetre jammed the clip into the gun and screamed out, "GET OFF MY UNCLE YOU ROTTEN BASTARD!", and opened fire on the cannibal, landing three shots in the head and four in the ribs.

"Uncle Peter, are you okay?", he asked stupidly, running over to the severely bleeding man and propping him up on his knee. Of course he wasn't okay. The man was bleeding by the gallons.

"Demetre... quickly... take... my gun... and any bullets from my dead friends... put them out of their misery... ", he choked, blood leaking from his mouth and his body went limp.

Demetre cried silent tears and did as his uncle asked, firing a bullet into the head of every cop, even his uncle. He pocketed all of the clips that weren't empty and took the gun holster from his uncle and his uncle's partner, placing them on his own belt and holstering his Glocks in them.

"Now you'll always be with me, Uncle, even if you are dead.", he said sadly, tear stains on his cheeks.

Demetre opened the doors to the RPD and headed out into the streets again.

Demetre walked out of the RPD, an expression of extreme hate on his face as he glared at the zombies that approached him. He pulled out both of his Glocks and opened fire on the group, hitting all of them in the head and chest until the clips in the guns were empty. He reloaded the guns and ran past whatever was left of the staggering cannibals.

He ran past an alley with a group of carrion in it and headed down the street to the end, but found that the door next to the flaming car was locked. He headed back down the street and into the alley, slamming the shotgun into the undead, bowling them over.

Demetre kept running and busted through the door. Realizing there was nowhere to go, he turned around and ran back towards the RPD, but continued past it and climbed over a barricade, heading towards the Raccoon City Mall.

Demetre walked into the mall and trotted down the corridors, heading to the sporting goods store.

"Maybe I can find some ammunition for this shotgun.", he said to no one, walking into the store and picking off the three zombies meandering around the room. Demetre went to the counter and looked at the few rifles on display, shaking his head at each one.

"Nope. Not my kind of weapon.", he said, hopping behind the counter and searching for ammunition. He found a box of five shells, and a clip for the nine millimeter. With all of the ammunition he found, Demetre wasn't able to fit anything else into his pockets, so he loaded the shot gun with seven shells, reloaded the handguns, and stuffed whatever bullets he could into his pockets, back and front, before leaving to a clothing and accessories store where he took a pouch and strapped it around his waist, placing his clips and remaining shells inside.

Demetre headed back out of the store but was tackled by three zombies and one of them bit his arm, but could not bite through the shirt, for the zombie was an old woman with no teeth. He kicked off the other two and pulled his uncle's Glock out, pressing it to the old woman's forehead and unloading two shots into the elderly carrion's skull.

The zombie gave a moan of defeat and laid down on it's back with a thud. He trained his guns on the other two and killed them, decimating one of their faces with a direct shot to the bridge of the nose, and blowing the other's head completely off.

He headed back to the sporting goods shop and picked up some more shotgun shells and stuffed them into the pouch, filling it. Demetre headed out of the mall and towards the downtown regions.

Demetre wandered down the downtown streets, but found nothing of interest. He passed his high school and headed towards the east side of Raccoon City and into the bank.

Demetre walked up to the bank's front doors and pulled on them, only to realize that they had been locked from the inside. He aimed his Glock at the lock on the door and fired, hearing the soothing sound of the lock being destroyed.

He headed inside and found only one zombie, who had a janitor's uniform on. The janitor must have been the one who locked the door, which meant he had the key. Demetre pointed his father's Glock at the carrion's head and cocked the gun, alerting the zombie to his presence. It began running at him and brandished a claw on one hand. Demetre's eyes widened and he began firing, only to have the gun knocked out of his hands when the faster zombie swung at him. It grabbed him by the throat and flung him to the ground, towering over him and kneeling on top of him, raising it's claw.

Demetre instinctively pulled his uncle's Glock from it's holster and fired seven shots into the crimson red head of the zombie. "dn thing.", he said, taking the keys from the zombie's belt and stuffing them in his pocket. He walked over and retrieved his father's gun, but turned around quickly when he heard a groan from behind him and saw that the janitor was still alive... well, undead... and kicking.  
It began to run at Demetre and he opened up on the crimson head, blasting away at it with two times as many bullets as before. It gave a shriek and was thrown onto the floor, not moving at all. Demetre walked over to it and stamped on it's chest, making it spasm and grab his leg. He grinned insanely at it and fired seven shots into the face of the Crimson head, causing it to go permanently limp.

Demetre hooked the computer up to the backup power and turned it on, causing it to give him the codes for the vault's locking mechanism. He entered the codes and walked into the vault, laying his hands on a large stack of 100 dollar bills and stuffing them into his wallet. He then stuffed what he couldn't fit into his wallet into his front and and one back pockets.

_I might need this for when I escape_… _if I escape_, he thought to himself, heading out the door and looking quite pleased with himself. He ran off towards the transportation district to see if he could catch a ride somewhere.

Demetre walked into the train and stared at all of the dead people on the floor and headed back out, realizing that there was no way there was going to be any travelling in a train of corpses that could rise at any moment

Demetre walked to the gate of the city and stared up at the massive metal quarentine gate where Umbrella officers were stationed on top of, looking down at him as he approached. He holstered his guns and put his hands up.

"Hey! Hello! Um. I would like to get through the gate, please!", he called up to them, but they just laughed.

"Wants to get through the gate, he says.", one of them laughed, training their guns on him, "Not until you have been checked for sustained injuries!"

"I have none!", he replied, his hands still raised above his head. A zombie shuffled behind him and he turned quickly, unslinging his shotgun and blowing a hole in the chest of the monster, severing the spinal column.

They all clapped mockingly as he reslung it and put his hands on his waist, looking irritated. The gate opened slightly and a woman in a medic suit walked over to him, being covered by the Umbrella forces on top of the gate. She checked him over and called into the radio, "He seems to be fine, minus scars on his wrists.", she smiled at him and looked down at him, "These are self inflicted, arent they?"

"Yeah.", he said, his expression turning grim, "I started after my parents were gunned down by terrorists."

"What's the situation on those scars, Liutenent?", one of the guards called through the radio.

"Self inflicted, sir. No infection seems to have been made. Proceed to bring him through?", she asked, waiting for confirmation.

"Confirmed. Proceed.", the radio called back and she led him through the gate, and into the hands of a viral test group.

"What the hell?", he said, his arms being handcuffed behind his back.

"They'll just be testing your blood to see if you acquired an airborne infection.", the woman said, smiling warmly at him, "No worries."

The Umbrella scientists took his blood and tested it, "Positive on the airborne infection, but it seems that he isnt so infected that he will be a threat to the world... ever. In fact, his cells are fusing with the virus so that the two co-exist in his body."

Demetre's eyes went wide, "I'm infected!"

The scientists removed the handcuffs him and let him go, "You're not going to turn into one of those zombies.", they reassured him.

"Okay. Good.", he said, exiting the tent and being halted by a platoon of U.B.C.S. members, "What the? I'm not a threat!"

"While you are not going to turn into one of those zombies, you will be taken into our laboratories and tested on.", the scientist said, and Demetre pulled his guns out, aiming directly at the scientist's head with both of them, "You said I was free to go.", he growled.

"I lied.", he said calmly as the U.B.C.S. soldiers disarmed him and took him into custody, sending him to a research laboratory in England.

Demetre could be found in a cryosleep tank under sedatives because he had refused to be sent there of his own free will. He was run under multiple tests and when he awoke, he was placed in a cage with two hunter alphas and he easily killed them with his bare hands, for they had put an advanced steriod into his system while he was in cryosleep, making his muscle fibers adapt to the effects of the steriods but erase the bad health side effects.

"What's the status on TG-001?", the head scientist asked his subordinate.

"His blood presssure is stable, and his mental capacity is normal, but his muscular activity and stress levels are far above normal.", the man


End file.
